1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of seat covers. More specifically the present invention deals with seat covers for use with automobiles. Yet more specifically, the present invention concerns automobile seat covers equipped with pockets and/or pouches. Yet even more specifically, the present invention deals with novel automobile seat covers having pockets and pouches, where the seat cover resembles a hooded jacket with sleeves and the hood can be used as a pocket.
2. Description of Related Art
A myriad of covers for seats have been proposed throughout the years. The primary function of seat covers is to provide a protective layer between the seat and the user in order to reduce the wear experienced by the seat thereby prolonging the useful life of the seat. Seat covers can also serve to protect the seat from undesirable contact with substances, such as liquids, that can stain or otherwise damage the seat. Advances have been made in the way seat covers are attached to seats in order to enhance how well the covers stay secured to the seats as well as the ease of application and removal of the seat covers. Many of these advancements have come in relation to automotive seats covers. These advances in attachment means include the use of hook and loop fasteners such as VELCRO®, straps with buckles, straps with hooks or rings for attachment, to name a few.
Additional advancements include materials that improve the protective or liquid barrier capabilities of the seat cover as well as the overall appearance of the covers. Synthetic materials have been proposed in addition to natural materials, such as sheepskin and wool. Some of the advancements have come in the form of additional features with the covers and additional functions of the covers. For example, seat covers have been proposed that are readily retractable for easy storage. Others have introduced seat covers having attachable drink holders and storage bins. Additional functions suggested for seat covers include structural back support for the user, such as lumbar support. Some seat covers have been proposed having multiple uses, such as a beach towel, tote bag, as well as a chair cover. Examples of these inventions can be found in the following references: Levas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,556, Xiang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,787, Meritis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,922, Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,731, Middleton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,017, Learning, U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,735, Campbell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,528, Neilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,227, and Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,866.
However, none of the aforementioned inventions include a seat cover having features capable of altering the overall appearance of the seat. Further, these references fail to suggest a seat cover that is capable of giving the impression of a sentry type subject within the seat. Thus a need exists for a seat cover whose features give the seat a unique appearance as well as providing the look of a sentry within the seat.